The Eyes Of The Kyuubi
by Bpajy
Summary: Naruto has been gifted the eyes of the Kyuubi. Said to rival the Sharingan and the Byakugan in terms of power and site. How will this change the events of Naruto's life?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction ever. I have read a lot of stories over the years and I have just fell in love with many of them. Thank you for inspiring me to write down my imagination. Now I know this is going to start off poorly but I will greatly appreciate all of your feedback and criticism. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **The Eyes Of The Kyuubi**

It was just like any other evening. The crowds were bustling about, couples going to special restaurants, children playing in the streets. Everything was peaceful, in the village that is.

Just on the outskirts of the village, in a small cave. Only known to the Hokages of the Leaf village, or so Minato thought. It all happened so quickly; the baby was born, healthy and strong. He had held the baby in his arms and looked at the newborn in a loving father sort of way. Knowing that he would have to deal with the seal on Kushina, he handed the baby boy off to the Third Hokage's wife. That was when _he_ appeared.

All Minato heard was a thump and then saw the old lady hit the ground. Followed by a dark presence that he had never felt before. When he lifted up his eyes he saw a figure in a dark cloak holding his newly born son. Minato stood there frozen, sweat dropping down the back of his neck.

'How could this have happened?' Thought Minato. He was shaken out of his state by a sharp scream and the crushing of his arm. It was Kushina, and she was in great pain. The Kyuubi was trying everything it can to break out of its seal. Minato quickly refocused on his wife and began working on the seal so that the beast could not break out.

" _Shhhh…Anymore noises and you will disturb the child_." Said the figure with a voice laced with venom. This disturbed Minato greatly; he had never heard a voice more threatening and he did have a lot of enemies. His eyes slowly moved from the seal to the dark figure. He could see it holding the baby; some how the little one could sleep through all this commotion. That was when he saw it, the glint of a blade, held just above the boy's chest.

Minato was panicking now. In one hand, the demon was battling against his efforts to fix the seal. On the other, his newborn son was about to be impaled by this dark monster. He had to come up with a plan, and fast.

'Think calmly' He thought 'there is always a way out of every situation, I just need to find it'. His eyes quickly searched the room for any advantages. Unfortunately, there was really no help to be found; His wife was in agony, the Third's wife was no doubt unconscious, possibly even dead. The guards outside must be dead if they were not here yet. He did have a few of his famous kunai in his holster and he would certainly be able to use them; but he could not leave the seal. If he did, no doubt the demon would break the seal. He needed to make a shadow clone, it was his only chance; but that would also leave him with less chakra to fight against the demon. He was just going to have to risk it to save his son.

Minato was all ready to put his plan into action. He closed his eyes and controlled his breathing; panicking would make him lose focus and thus jeopardize everything. He removed his hands from the seal and created the shadow clone. In the puff of smoke, the clone threw one of the kunais at the enemy. It flew across the room at the speed of lighting, but to the elite ninja it was moving in slow motion. Just as it was about to impale the dark figure the impossible happened; the kunai went right through it. With a clunk the kunai impaled itself into the wall. Minato's eyes widen with shock; in all his fighting years he had never seen a kunai go through someone without them crying out in pain and falling dead onto the ground. The dark figure raised its head and looked right at Minato. All Minato could see in the dimly lit room was a small part of a mask and it looked to have kanji written on it. Then a single hole appeared on the mask, no doubt for the eye. That was when Minato froze in fear, never in his life had he been this terrified. The hole radiated darkness and despair; it made him want to vomit. Thankful for his training, Minato was able to calm himself and returned to a determined attitude.

" _Impressive, no one has ever been able to overcome the fear that they feel when they see me. You truly are a Hokage",_ said the venomous voice. " _But that stunt will cost you dearly",_ the figure began to raise the knife and was prepared to send it into the heart of the newborn. This was when Minato struck, he teleported to the kunai in the wall and in one fluid motion took out another kunai and plunged it into the dark figure's head. As he expected, the kunai went straight through his head with no ill effects to the dark figure. Minato saw his opening and grabbed his son. He then teleported back to his clone that was watching over the seal and Kushina.

" _Truly impressive Fourth Hokage. I expected nothing less from a mastermind",_ said the dark figure. Minato had wanted to teleport the boy back to his house, but he did not trust the clone on it's own with half of his chakra. He now needed to get both the newborn and Kushina out of here.

" _Leaving so soon? The party has not even began"_ , with that the dark figure raised his hand. It began to glow a light blue colour; that was when everything began to spin for Minato. He quickly lost his balance and fell to his knees, but he was able to secure the boy so that he would not fall. A second later the shadow clone exploded and caused a strong ringing in Minato's ears.

'I have to get out of here, it's too dangerous for the boy. I am so sorry Kushina, I promise I will come back for you', thought Minato. He then teleported to his house, thankfully whatever jutsu the dark figure pulled out could not affect him here. He took a moment to regain himself before walking over to the crib and placing the boy inside. "Don't worry little one, your mother will be joining you shortly. Daddy will protect all of you", he placed a kiss on his son's forehead and proceeded to his armoury and prepared himself for the fight of his life. As Minato armed himself he went over the details he had learned from his encounter. This figure had to be a man, roughly 6 feet tall; was able to phase through any attack but could only phase himself which helped Minato rescue his son. The man also has jutsus that can cause physiological problems as in affect his perception and hearing. Which leads to believe he can affect site, touch, smell, and taste as well. Clearly a very powerful jutsu; Minato also needed to inform the Third Hokage what had transpired. He went through the hand signs and summoned his fastest summoning.

"Mako! I'm so glad to see you. Please hurry to the Third Hokage and tell him that there has been an intruder at the cave". With a single nod, the bird took off at lighting speeds to find the Third. With everything in place Minato was ready to face this man of darkness once again. This time, there would be no retreating.

"I'm coming Kushina"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Eyes Of The Kyuubi**

Chapter 2

Kushina could not understand what was going on. All she felt was extreme pain coming from the seal. She had to focus nearly all of her chakra to keep the beast within her contained. She was thankful to have Minato by her side though; he was truly a magnificent man and she was so blessed to be bringing their first child into this world, no matter how painful it was. She could see how determined he was as he worked on the seal. Together they would be able to keep back the demon. Then out of no where, there was a loud thump; not being able to turn her head to where the sound came from, she looked at Minato to see his reaction to the noise. What she saw made her eyes widen with fear. Minato's eyes were full of fear and despair. She tried calling out to him but her voice was so rasped from screaming in agony. So she did the next best thing she could do, she wrapped her hand around his arm to give him peace of mind. But it only lasted a few seconds because the demon attacked the seal again causing Kushina to squeezing Minato's arm like crazy and cry out in unimaginable agony.

She began to go in and out of consciousness from all the pain. 'I have to be strong.' Kushina thought, 'For Minato's sake'. Due to the pain and losing consciousness, she could not hear or make out if anything was being said. So she focused as hard as she could to Minato's facial expressions. He now had his planning face on, his eyes were slightly clouded over, almost like he was in a daze, but she knew he was thinking hard and coming up with a plan.

As quick as lighting, Kushina saw Minato create a shadow clone and throw a kunai across the room. 'Who is he fighting? Where is the Third's wife?' Thought Kushina desperately. In the next second, she saw Minato teleport away and the clone begin working on her seal. 'What is he thinking?! A clone will only have half of his chakra! This will not be enough to fight of the demon.'

Kushina began the panic, but calmed down slightly when she saw that he had returned with their son in his arms. She saw the little boy sound asleep in his father's arms. It melted Kushina's heart and brought a smile to her face, but it did not last long. The next thing she saw was Minato fall to his knees and the shadow clone poof away. The pain from the seal came back immediately, which caused Kushina to scream once again. Her body began to shake as she tried her best to fight off the demon's attempts to escape. She was beginning to lose consciousness again which would no doubt lead to the Kyuubi being set free, but she then felt the warmth of hands on the seal and felt the pain beginning to fall away. She slowly opened her eyes expecting to see Minato with a goofy grin on his face. But what she saw instead terrified her to her very core. It was the dark figure.

" _Amazing, Uzumakis truly do have thick skin. You have been able to fight off the most powerful of all the tailed beasts and live. I am truly impressed."_ Said the venomous voice. Kushina's eyes widened from the fear she was feeling. The figure's voice was made of darkness that made her skin crawl and made her sweat buckets. She tried to raise her arms to attack the figure but she found that she had been tied down to the table and was unable to move.

" _While you do have the strength to survive the onslaught from the demon, I doubt you will survive the extraction of one. It truly is sad to see one of the last Uzumakis die, but I must claim my pet from you."_ Kushina did not know what to do. The figure's hands began to work on the seal to bring the demon out of her. Was it mad?! She tried to break the bonds but it was no use, she hardly had any energy left and almost all of her chakra had been used up trying to contain the beast. Was this the end for her? Was she just brought into this world to be a vessel so that one day some dark figure could take her very existence away? Her eyes began to water, tear streamed down her cheeks. This was the end.

Just as the dark figure was about to complete the opening of the seal, there was a bright flash of gold and a solid thump to the head of the dark figure. It flew into the wall creating a massive crack in the wall. Kushina's eyes widen with joy when she saw Minato in his legendary ninja armour; The very same armour that served him well when he was with ANBU.

Minato stared darkly at the dark figure as it slowly began to rise back up. "You will not touch my wife again you monster." Spewed Minato. He was expecting a major retaliation, or a terrifying rebuke from the figure. A laugh was the last thing Minato expected to come from the mysterious figure.

" _You really believe you can stop me? You do not have the slightest idea who you are picking a fight with Hokage. I will have that pet, and you will have your head placed upon a pike."_

The figure began to raise his hand again as it started glowing just like the last time. Minato expected this and threw his kunai at the figure. The figure phased threw the kunai but it was a long enough distraction for Minato to avoid the attack this time. He teleported to the kunai and began throwing kicks and punches at the dark figure. He wasn't able to land a single hit as every attack went straight through his opponent's body. This was all part of the plan however as a shadow clone was busy cutting the bonds around Kushina.

The dark figure saw the clone working away at the bonds. This greatly angered the figure; in its next action, it caught Minato's arm in its left hand. This stopped Minato for a split second as it caught him off guard. Before Minato could strike again, he felt himself being pushed back and flung across the room, right into the wall. The shock wave destroyed the clone that was so close to freeing Kushina. Minato coughed up a small amount of blood and then slowly raised his head to look at the dark figure.

"You pushed your chakra through your chakra points to create that push. How do you know of the Hyuga's fighting style?" Questioned Minato. This greatly disturbed Minato knowing that there was an enemy out there that knew the fighting style of the Hyuga clan. The dark figure looked at Minato.

" _That should be the least of your concerns."_ As soon as it said this, Kushina began to scream. The demon was about the break out. She had been trying her hardest to keep fighting against the demon, but it was a losing cause. The seal was almost broken, all the beast had to do was smash it one more time and it would be free.

Everything moved in slow motion. Both the dark figure and the Fourth Hokage bolted for Kushina; they were just about to reach her when there was a massive flash of red. The Kyuubi was slowing coming out of the seal. Its chakra flowing like a river threw a broken damn. The cave exploded all around them, and that's when they heard it. The deafening roar of the Nine-Tailed Fox. Its eyes glowing with rage and anger focused only on the village hidden in the leaves. Destruction was about to rain on all of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Eyes Of The Kyuubi**

Chapter 3

Minato lay still on the ground inside what remained of the cave. His head was spinning and he was bleeding all over his body from the explosion; but there was a smile on his face because he managed to teleport Kushina to Naruto. Before he left his house, he placed one of his three-pronged kunai in Naruto's crib. He was thankful that he had placed one of the marks on Kushina so that he could teleport her to any of his kunais in the village. His smile did not last too long however as he knew he still had two major problems to deal with. The first being the dark figure, Minato still had not come up with the best plan of action against this unknown opponent. He would just have to improvise to the best of his abilities. The second task was dealing with the kyuubi, which he had seen running off in the direction of the village. This worried Minato but he knew that the third was there and would be able to fill in until Minato could arrive.

Minato slowly rose to his feet. It took him a minute because of the gruesome gashes in his legs and arms. Thankfully he had brought with him a medical ket that his late student Rin had given him. He opened it up and took out the bandages and cleaning supplies; he began cleaning the blood away from the wounds and wrapped them in the bandages. 'That will have to hold for now until I can get someone to look at them' he thought. After Minato had attended to his major wounds, he stood up and took in his surroundings. The top part of the cave had been blown wide open from the kyuubi; the table where Kushina had been was smashed to pieces. Rocks and rubble were everywhere and he was thankful none of the bigger pieces had landed on him.

Minato tried to search for the chakra signature of the dark figure, but there was nothing to find. Minato stayed on high alert knowing that the enemy could strike from anywhere at any moment. That was when he felt it, the massive and dark killing intent coming from behind him. Minato spun around with a kunai in his hand and slashed the enemy, but the dark figure was quicker and caught Minato's wrist. From the moon light Minato was able to see the dark figure better. He saw that the figure was wearing a big cloak with a hood. In his hood was the mask he saw earlier. All over the mask was kanji. Minato did not have the time to read it because he felt himself being pulled into a vortex that appeared to be coming from the dark figure's right eye hole. At the last second Minato teleported to the other side of the cave, thankful that he had put some more marks around the cave.

" _You are rather troublesome Fourth Hokage. I should have killed you first instead of threating the newborn child. No matter, your life will end here"_

"Just who are you and what do you want with the Kyuubi?" asked Minato

" _I am going to change the world"_ the dark figure replied obscurely

"You will have to go through me first" Minato replied heroically

They then sprinted towards each other, both with a massive desire to kill the other. Minato started off with a slash of his kunai, which phased right through the dark figure. He used the momentum of the slash to twist himself and brought his right leg down on the dark figure. Again it phased right through his opponent. The dark figure reached out to try and grab Minato again but Minato teleported away at the last second.

" _It seems we are running around in circles."_ said the dark figure. It was true, Minato had no idea how to get past the fast that he could not touch the dark figure. 'It seems I will have to use some jutsus' thought Minato; he then created a clone and together the formed hand signs

"Fire style: Roaring Flame"

"Wind style: Thrashing Wings"

The flames of the hot fire flew out of Minato's mouth while the clone gathered the wind in his hands and pushed it mightily towards the dark figure. When the wind and fire came into contact with each other, the flame grew 4x its original size. The fire hit where the dark figure was standing and a massive explosion followed the impact. When the smoke and rocks cleared there was nothing left of the dark figure. A small smile lifted itself onto Minato's lips, but it did not last long; beside him his clone was destroyed from multiple hits to its back. When Minato turned around he saw the dark figure's hand reach for his face. " _You are mine now!"_ screamed the dark figure. In a split second, Minato had grabbed a kunai from his holster. He brought it right into the hands pathway, and again it phased through. Minato's eyes widened with panic, there was no way out of this for him.

All of a sudden, a kunai came raining down on the dark figure and pierced him in the arm that was reaching out for Minato. The dark figure screamed in pain and teleported himself away. Minato dropped to his knees as the shock of being saved began to leave him.

"You should be more careful next time Hokage-sama" said the new arrival. Minato looked up and saw one of his most trusted ANBU guards; Snake. "When I saw that you had not returned, I feared the worst and came running to find you. Made it just in time too." Said Snake. Snake wore the traditional ANBU vest, but instead of a mask he wore a tight fabric that wrapped his entire head except his eyes. There he had a thin glass plate over his eyes but it was blackened so that no one could see his face. His pants were more track pant like and instead of tradition ninja sandals, he wore combat boots. He also had a black Katana that was strapped to his back.

"You should be in the village dealing with the Kyuubi, that is a much more pressing matter than my well-being" replied Minato. Even though he was angry at Snake for leaving the village, he was relieved that he had shown up when he did. On the other side of the cave, the dark figure reappeared but with the kunai still in his arm.

" _Curse you, I will show you both no mercy."_ Raged the dark figure as he pulled out the kunai. Minato could feel the rage rolling off the dark figure, it was truly terrifying but he steeled himself for the ensuing battle. The dark figure ran towards Minato and Snake, Snake ran towards the dark figure and unsheathed his sword and began slashing at his opponent. To Snake's great surpise, his sword went right through his enemy. Which left him to his enemy's mercy. The dark figure laughed maniacally and began attacking snake. The attacks that the dark figure was conducting was exactly the same fighting style as the Hyuga clan, but 10x faster than any Hyuga Snake had fought against. In a matter of seconds all of Snake's chakra points had been closed and his Nervous System had been taken out leaving him to fall over.

Minato witnessed this all and was greatly disturbed, only the Hyugas could master their fighting style of the gentle fist; but he had just witnessed someone who no doubt was not Hyuga destroy his best guard in a matter of seconds. Minato would have to look into it later, but right now he needed to take the guy down. The dark figure stared down Minato, daring him to try anything. Minato threw one of his three pronged kunai at the head of the dark figure. As Minato threw the kunai, the dark figure rushed forward and reached out to grab Minato. The kunai phased right through the head of the dark figure. ' _I have you now'_ thought the dark figure. Just has the kunai had finished phasing through the dark figure, Minato teleported to it and brought down a Rasengan onto the dark figure, crushing him into the ground.

The dark figure screamed in great pain. Minato proceeded to flip over to where Snake was laying down. Minato checked his pulse and was relieved to find him still breathing. When Minato looked backed to where the dark figure was, he was shocked to see it getting up from that last attack. He could clearly see the rotational markings on the back of the dark figure that were burned into the skin and bleeding greatly. The dark figure was breathing heavily and turned around to face the shocked Fourth Hokage. The dark figure removed his cloak and revealed that he was a man underneath the cloak. In the moon light, Minato was able to see the mask more clearly, the kanji that was written all over the mask was the kanji for "death" and it was written in blood. What terrified Minato even more was when he saw the eyes of the enemy; in the right eye was a sharingan with three tomoe, and in the left eye was a byakugan which was glowing blue instead of the natural white colour. Minato was speechless and could not understand how someone was able to get their hands on both of the Leaf's greatest abilities. This also explained how the man knew the gentle fist and why he was so effective with that fighting style.

" _You may have won this round Fourth Hokage"_ said the man in the mask with great difficulty. " _But the war is far from over. I will have my revenge on you, on the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and I will get my hands on that demon. No matter who you seal it into, it WILL be mine"._ With that the man in the mask teleported into a vortex and left the Fourth Hokage alone with his trusted bodyguard. In the distance Minato could hear the roar of the Kyuubi as well as the destruction of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Eyes Of The Kyuubi**

Chapter 4

Standing at the top of the watch tower, a lone chunin was overlooking the parameter of the village. All was calm, just a calm breeze that was rustling the leaves in the trees. The chunin was on his last hour of watch before the switching of the guard would occur. It was an uneventful watch, nothing out of the ordinary had caught his eye. The only things out there were birds and squirrels, nothing to raise an alarm about. The chunin was about to walk over to view the west side of the tower when he heard the explosion. He grabbed the binoculars and looked towards the explosion; what he saw made him freeze in terror. The area where the explosion occurred was filled with deep red smoke, inside the smoke he could see two lights; they were as bright as the sun, but they did not have the sun's warmth; they burned with wrath and hatred.

They next thing the chunin saw were the nine tails waving like flags. Then came the deafening roar that could be heard all the way in the iron country. The chunin was able to break out of his frozen state and run to the warning bell; he rang it for as long as he could and shouted to everyone, but a large shadow covered him instantly. He looked up just to see the large hand of the Kyuubi completely decimate the tower.

The Kyuubi leaned against the wall and looked into the village. All it could see was red, red with rage against this so called "village" that had captured it and forced it into these meatbags. For thousands of years the Kyuubi was hunted and used to be a weapon; and so the Kyuubi will completely wipe out the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The Kyuubi lifted it's eyes to the mountain face of the First Hokage, that is what it started to destroy first; the very reason why this village came to be and why the Kyuubi hated it so much.

All Kushina could remember was the pain, the pain of the Kyuubi erupting from the seal. It was ten times worse than giving birth, she could not even scream. She then felt the loving touch of Minato and then the feeling of being teleported to a bed; she slowly opened her eyes to see she was beside her newborn baby, Naruto. She began to sob quietly as not to disturb the baby. She could feel her life force slowly begin to fade, but thanks to Minato's quick actions of teleporting her away, she could still feel a little of the Kyuubi's chakra inside of her that was still keeping her alive, for now anyways. 'Please be safe Minato' she thought as she wrapped her hands around Naruto.

Minato was still shocked from the revelation that this masked man had a Sharingan and a Byakugan. The implications of this discovery were beyond anything Minato could comprehend, but it would have to wait, as he still had to deal with the Kyuubi. Minato walked over to his fallen bodyguard and knelt down beside him and began to perform some medical jutsu that Rin had taught him long ago. But Snake stopped him by grabbing his hand, "Don't waist your chakra on me, I'll be fine. Save it for the beast."

"I can't just leave a fallen comrade Snake." retorted Minato

"I can handle myself, the village cannot without you. You must go! I will be right behind you Hokage-sama."

Minato hated to admit it, but Snake was right, the village needed him; but he just could not leave Snake behind. He picked him up by the arm and teleported to Kushina, and placed Snake on the couch. "If you wish to be stubborn than you can be stubborn here. Please watch over them." With that he teleported to the top of the Hokage tower and witnessed the destruction for the first time. The Kyuubi had taken out the western watchtower as well as the whole southwest corner of the village. He could see the Third Hokage and hundreds of shinobi trying their best to contain the beast to that part of the village. Minato began formulating plans in his head, but it was too late, the Kyuubi had spotted him

The eyes of the Kyuubi seemed to have become and even darker shade of red than they already were. It began focusing chakra at it's mouth, thus creating a large sphere in it's mouth. When the sphere was the size of a mountain, the beast launched it at the Fourth Hokage; thinking fast, Minato produced two of his famous kunai. The first he threw as far into the sky as he could, the second he threw at the incoming attack. As soon as the second kunai made contact with the sphere, it was teleported into the sky with a massive explosion that could be felt around the world. The Kyuubi began to charge at the Fourth Hokage but that was when the Third Hokage stepped in and distracted the beast. With his large expanding staff, he wacked the Kyuubi on the side of the head, which disoriented the beast for a moment; but that was all the time Minato needed to put his plan into action.

Minato bit into his thumb and went through and assortment of hand signs and then smacked his hand onto the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Cried Minato

In a puff of smoke, a small scaled creature with wings appeared before Minato.

"You called sir?" the creature asked Minato.

"Yes Abdu. I need you to take this kunai as far west as you can. Or at least until you come to a clearing that is miles away from the village."

With that, the creature named Abdu took the kunai in its mouth and flew towards the west. Minato refocused his attention on the Kyuubi who was now swiping at the Third Hokage. Minato then produced his last special kunai from his pouch. He began running on the roof tops towards the nine-tailed beast; as soon as he was close enough, he jumped onto its back and stabbed it with his kunai. The Kyuubi roared out in great pain and began thrashing about to remove Minato from its back, but Minato refused to get thrown off. Minato held on until he was almost unable to, that was when he teleported the Kyuubi to the kunai that was put in a large field by his summon. As soon as they landed, Minato let go of the kunai and as he was flipping in the air, he went through the summoning hand signs once again. In one fluid motion, he landed and smacked his hand against the ground. From the poof of smoke came a much larger scaled creature that landed on the Kyuubi, pining the beast in place.

"It would seem I came at the right time." Said the scaled beast to Minato.

"Thank you Sir Trotter. Now please hold him there so that I can bring my wife to re-seal the Kyuubi." Minato teleported back to his house, picked up his slowly dying wife with their new born child in her hands and teleported back to the Kyuubi. Minato then prepared his wife for the re-sealing, but what he did not expect was the Kyuubi to break free. It all happened so fast, one of the claws slashed deeply into the back of Minato causing him to cry out in pain and fall to the ground. The Kyuubi was then going to stab Kushina but she then produced her chakra chains with the last of her strength to immobilize the beast.

"Hurry Minato…I can't hold it forever…you must seal it away…" Said Kushina in raspy breaths from almost completely exhausting herself.

"But you won't have enough strength to contain the beast. We need to find another way." Cried Minato. Both eyes of the parents turned to the new born baby in Kushina's arms. The realization dawned on them…they would have to put the Kyuubi inside Naruto. There was no other option, both of them would not have the strength to contain the Kyuubi within them, but because of Naruto's undeveloped chakra network, only he would be able to full seal away the demon. When they both looked back at each other, there was a mutual understanding in both of their eyes. Minato crawled over to his wife and slowly lifted himself up. Minato nearly fell unconscious from the pain, but he fought threw it. Minato finished created the seal on the belly of his son while Kushina used her chains to force the Kyuubi into the seal. With one last cry from the Kyuubi it was pushed into the seal, unable to free itself.

With all of it said and done, Minato and Kushina hugged each other and Naruto. Tears began to fall from mother and father as the told Naruto just how much they loved him and how he would grow up to be the best ninja in the world. That was when Snake arrived on the scene, what he saw broke his heart. He slowly walked towards the couple and when he was right beside them, Kushina handed him Naruto.

"Please watch over our son. He will need your protection Snake. Promise us." Said Minato

"I promise on my life Hokage-sama."

With those final words, both Minato and Kushina stopped breath and fell to the ground. Both in the embrace of each other.


End file.
